The Mysterios Hedgehog
by the ultimate sonic fan
Summary: I'm just, something you might NEVER understand...Join Sonic and his friends to discover secrets of their new friends, some too dark to understand...
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

The Mysterious Hedgehog...

It was a nice shining morning on earth, Sonic had woken up early.

"I could have sworn I heard something... wait a sec, I can even hear something now!" Sonic looked around him. "Who am I talking to?"

The screams carried on.

"Looks like a job for the perfect blue hedgehog, and of course, it's got to be me!" he said out loud. He looked round again. "Oh, I got stop to doing that! Never mind, but for now, up, over, and gone!" Sonic speeded out into the distance.

Sonic got to a little town, he didn't know what it was called, but he just followed the screams, and it led him to here. He then saw a mysterious hedgehog, he never saw a shining hedgehog before, especially a hedgehog that seemed to levitate itself.

It's skin was purple, it was wearing blue camouflage clothes, and it had a dark, glittery, purple glowing thing round it's hands. It looked completely AMAZING! Sonic couldn't believe his eyes! was he imagining it, or was it true? Of course, it was real...

"What the heck? Who's that?" Sonic exclaimed in confusion. Even though he asked himself that question in his head, over and over again...

This hedgehog was fighting off Dr. Eggman's badniks, trying to get to Eggman himself!

"hey!" Sonic shouted at the hedgehog.

The hedgehog quickly looked back at Sonic, and dodged a badnik without even looking at it. She then turned back to the badniks and started to make every single one fall to pieces without touching them. It seemed, as if she was concentrating, and all the badniks were now pieces of bolts and screws.

"Weird!" Sonic was thinking. "This hedgehog is amazing! Who is this hedgehog?" Sonic was asking himself too many questions that he didn't see the hedgehog chase off Dr. Eggman.

"yeah, you best fly off while you have the chance! Don't come back!" said the hedgehog. "you're the one who called me, right?"

"Cool!" Sonic said. He didn't seem to listen to the hedgehog.

"Sorry, but am I supposed to know you?" said the hedgehog.

"No, but I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, what's your name?" Sonic said, dying to know the name of this amazing hedgehog.

"Well, my name is Sammy, Sammy the hedgehog, I'm from the planet mobius, but I some how got on this planet earth. I don't know how, or why this happened..."

"Hey, I'm from the planet mobius as well! But the difference is, I know how we got here. Stupid Dr. Egg-but used the chaos emeralds and opened a portal to earth, and me and my friends got sucked into the portal." Sonic explained to Sammy.

"oh, I see..." Sammy said, sounding quite disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Well, because of that incident, I got split up from my family and friends..." Sammy said, with a tint of sadness in her voice. She then looked around. "Where's that silly Leopard gone now?"

"What?" Sonic said, as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Well my-" Something interrupted and zoomed pass Sammy and Sonic.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic said, quite amazed again.

"It's my friend, the one I was just talking about!" Sammy said, quite cheerily.


	2. Chapter 2: You Think Your So Fast, eh?

The Mysterious Hedgehog...

Chapter 2

"Hey, Sonam's the name, and running is my game, in every single race I've ever had, I've ALWAYS won, no-one can beat me, I'm just too fast!" said Sonam super fast, that no-one could barely understand but Sammy.

Sonam had a sleeveless top on, and matching trousers, which had a pattern on it, the same one as Sammy, but the colours were orange, yellow and black. Her fur was yellow, with spots of black on them. Her tail was always slashing forwards and backwards, seemed an eager leopard.

"Fast, eh?" Sonic said, only hearing that in the part of the sentence Sonam said. "Well, you haven't heard of Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonam said quickly.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted out loud.

"Well then, I'll race you from this very spot, to that massive rock down there" Sonam pointed to the rock. Sonic peered at it. It was about a mile or two away, but he was up to it.

"Yeah... I accept your challenge!" Sonic said out load, ready to start the race. "Well, I'm waiting!"

"Hey, why do we have to race each other? We've only just met!" Sammy said, getting bored already.

"Come on Sammy! You know I can't survive with out a race!" Sonam said quickly, desperate for a race. 

"O.K then, I'll just use my physic abilities to see who has won, or lost, good luck Sonic, no-one has ever, seriously, ever won this leopard..." Sammy said. "Not even me..."

"I don't need luck! I can win ANYTHING and ANYONE!" Sonic shouted. "This is just gonna take a-"

"Sonam second!" Sonam quickly shouted, interrupting Sonic.

"Hey! That's my phrase!" Sonic said with haste. "And it's called a SONIC second!"

"Keep your quills on!" Sonam said quickly. "Let's get stated with the race!"

"O.K! READY! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" Sammy shouted.

They both quickly ran off, leaving Sammy concentrating on what was happening. Sonic had taken over and was in first place, Sonam slowed down, going too fast made little bits of sand go in her eyes, and here, they came to a rocky part of the land, making both of the eager runners trip up, but seeing as Sonam was a leopard, she got on all fours, and started jumping over the rocks, letting herself go ahead of Sonic, who was flat on the ground, because of tripping over a big rock. Sonam then started to run again.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic shouted out loud, getting back up, and trying to catch up with Sonam.

They then came to a little splashing river, which irritated Sonam, because it was in her nature to hate water! She then started to slip, and skid across the little rock-path in the middle of the river, and then fell in, Sonic ran across with no problem.

"See ya!" Sonic Shouted out loud, leaving Sonam shivering, and soaking in the river.

But Sonam never gave up, she got back on the path, and ran super-fast, all the way across. She was getting nearer and nearer to Sonic, and eventually caught up. They were getting nearer and nearer to the massive rock, and tension grew bigger.

Sonam tried to cheat, by quickly picking up a little pebble, and throwing it at Sonic's feet, this did give a little trip, but didn't work entirely. Sonic didn't know Sonam did that, and Sonam wanted to keep it that way.

They both made it to the massive rock, it was too hard to tell who had won. 

"Come on Sammy, I'm waiting!" Sonam said impatiently. Sonic was also losing his patience, and eventually, Sammy came to them, but she was walking slowly.

"Who won Sammy? Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Sonam said quickly. 


	3. Who The Heck Is The Winner?

**The Mysterious Hedgehog...**

"O.K, O.K I'll tell you, just keep your stupid brain in your stupid head, before I'm gonna have to take it away from you, and stamp on it sooooo hard that you wouldn't even know what's happening!" Sammy said quickly and annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I know?" Sonam asked, she didn't even catch a word.

"OH MY GOD!" Sammy said rolling her eyes backwards. She then gave a big sigh.

"It's because you need a brain to know what's happening!" Sonic explained to Sonam.

"Oh yeah! I get you now! I sooooo knew that years ago!" Sonam said.

Sonic and Sammy looked at each other. Then they busted into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sonam said.

They then laughed even harder.

"Never mind" Sammy said, trying to stop herself laughing at such stupid things.

It was the moment Sonic and Sonam was waiting for.

"And the winner is..."Sammy said. "Wait a sec, gotta tie my shoe laces..."

"Sammy, please don't do this to me!" Sonam said desperately. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Alright then, god! just keep your fur on!" Sammy said in a funny tone. "And...The...Winner...Is..."there was no answer. Sammy just shut her eyes, and concentrated. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Sonam said, feeling angry with Sammy.

"It... was Sonic..."Sammy said.

"Oooooooo YEAH! who's the best? I thought I heard right, it's SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic shouted, doing a silly dance in front of Sonam, and also sticking his tongue out. Sonam grabbed his tongue, and yanked it so hard, it could have came out.

"What's wrong with you? Just because I won! Your jealous!" Sonic shouted, stroking his tongue.

"No I'm not!" Sonam shouted.

"Are you o.k. Sonic? That was quiet a hard pull!" Sammy giggled.

"It's not funny! My tongue could have been ripped out of my mouth!" Sonic said, laughing a little.

"This is wrong! YOUR WRONG!" Sonam shouted so hard, she turned blue.

"Wait, your not letting me finish! The WINNERS are actually Sonic and Sonam, it was a tie" Sammy quickly. "Don't die over it!"

Sonic and Sonam stared at each other. They stared at Sammy as well. Then Sonic started laughing. And then Sonam did.

"Um... o...k... what the heck has gotten into you?" Sammy said, totally confused.

"I think this is all a joke!" Sonic and Sonam shouted out at the same time. "Hey! you said the same thing as me!" They both shouted again. They looked at each other. They started laughing even harder.

"You guys are seriously weird..." Sammy muttered. She looked around. She then looked worried.

"What's happened, Sammy?" Sonic asked curiously, still laughing. "Is something wrong?"

"Where's Samz gone?" Sammy asked.

"What?" Sonic said confused.

"Her stupid Sammy Chao, it's called Samz" Sonam said, trying to stop her laughter from taking over.

"She's not stupid!" Sammy shouted at Sonam. "Don't you ever call her stupid!"

Sammy seemed pretty worried. She suddenly closed her eyes.

"Oh no!" Sammy shouted grabbing Sonam. "Take me back to that town we were in"

"Why?" Sonam asked, happy she was able to go for a run.

"Samz is stuck inside the pile of screws and bolts of the smashed up badniks, and we need to go and get her" Sammy explained.

"Hey! That reminds me, do you want to meet my friends? One of my friends has a Chao, Samz can play with it, if it wants to..." Sonic said.

"HEY! SAMZ IS NOT AN IT!" Sammy shouted. "And I'd like to meet your friends, as soon as we find my Chao, o.k.?"

"O.k. lets go and get your Chao!" Sonic said.

Sammy grabbed on to Sonam's arm.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" Sammy said.


End file.
